Yugioh Battle City: The Spirits Rebirth
by Sariya 18
Summary: After unlocking her incarnated spirit Teana from the millennium pentagram, along with a powerful deck Tea enters battle city tournament along with Yugi and Joey to stop Marik. But what happens when two of her deadly cards make her a huge target.


YUGIOH BATTLE CITY

THE SPIRIT'S REBIRTH

I KNOW IS SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER TWO STORIES, BUT I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WORK ON THIS EVER SINCE I STARTED PLANING IT; AFTER WATCHING BATTLE CITY WHEN YUGIOH FIRST PREMIED. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

I THINK THIS WOULD HELP ME WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES… ENJOY

Tea yelped as she tripped over a small box, knocking over a huge pile of boxes, that was piled over in a corner of the room. It was a calm, quiet Saturday morning and Tea Gardner was doing some cleaning in her family's attic. Tea has only been in the attic a couple of times, since she has never kept any really personal up in the dusty old room. Rubbing her side, tea glanced at the four boxes that had tumbled down. As she got closer, she saw what looked like some kind of rectangular paper the same size as a playing card; had falling out of one of them.

"I wonder what this could be." She said thoughtfully, reaching for the object, to better inspect it. When she turned it over, her heart skipped a beat at the image she saw. The Eye of Horus duel monster card was looking straight at her. And, at the bottom of the card, where its description should be, instead of English words, it was replaced with hieroglyphics instead. Her legs wobbled, as she dropped to the floor with a thud.

"What…what the hell. How on earth did this card end up in my attic?" She asked in a shaky voice, watching the card intently. After minutes of silence, she stood up, and began inspecting the other boxes that fell, along with the larger one that was on the bottom. What she found nearly made her faint…hard. It was almost as if she was at the Domino's Museum, or some archaeology dig in Egypt. There were books written in hieroglyphics, Egyptian dresses and accessories, along tons of cards. The images on the cards depicted; what if first appeared to her; as sorcerers, Pharaohs (by how they dressed, of course) along with many famous buildings, temples, pyramids, and creatures. After nearly half an hour of shock and surprise, the young teen quickly made her way down stairs to her phone that was on the living room table. She quickly called her friend Yugi, to find to luck that was indeed home, and was currently watching TV with Joey and Tristen. Tea told them to stay put that she had found some interesting things in her attic, and was bringing them over soon. Yugi agreed and passed the message only to his other two friends.

"I wonder whats so interesting that would want to show us?" Tristen asked, after Yugi hung up, and gave them the news.

"I don't know, but what she whatever it is, she sounded nervous and excited." Yugi said, as he shifted in the chair, to stretch his legs.

"Maybe' she found long lost inherence of somethin', and she's gonna split the money with us." Joey said excitedly.

He and Tristen soon started fantasying about all the cool things they would do with the money, plus the places they would go. Yugi shook his head about how his friends quickly started having their imaginations run away with them, again.

"What do you think Tea found Yugi?" asked the spirit of the puzzle, Yami, as he now sat beside his partner on the couch, spirit form.

"Me? Well, I think she might have some information on maybe her other family members, or something along those lines. Especially since said it was the attic she said she was cleaning, and most people store old family valuables and treasures in places like that."

"I see what you mean; she could have very well stumbled across on old family album of some sort." Yami replied, following his partner's theory. The two continued to watch the two goofballs dance around, until they suddenly stopped at the sound of a car horn, coming from outside the house.

"Tea!" the two shouted as they dashed out the house, leaving Yugi and Yami on the couch speechless. They looked at each other and started laughing, before going out to help their friend, before she was suddenly tackled to death. Once they were able to calm the two down, they all brought in the boxes that tea found, form her car, into the house. She had taped the boxes tight, so that nothing was able to fall out, like before when had first found them in the attic. When all the boxes were inside, she had her friends sit on the couch facing her, as she stood in the middle…the boxes behind her. Tea placed her hands behind her back, as she tried to process how to unveil her discovery to her friends. So after minutes of silence, she took a deep breath, and began.

"So, as I told you guys before, dismorning I was cleaning out the attic. That's when I stumbled upon something…literally. You see I tripped over some box, which caused a few boxes to fall over and…" she trailed off, so she could just cut to the chase.

"Honestly guys, I have no idea how this got into my attic."

"What did Tea?" Yugi asked, trying to figure out what could be so bad, that it has her nervous to talk about it.

She took a breather and walk towards Yugi, handing him the card that she first found on the floor. As she expected, the young boy gasped, eyes going wide at the sight of the card, she had just handed him. Yugi stared at the card in wonder and disbelief. Joey and Tristen also looked at the card in shock as well while Yami; let's just say his mind had too many thoughts going through his head right now.

'How on earth did Tea get a hold of a card like this?' Yami and Yugi thought. Yugi held the card up to the light, to figure out, that the card was indeed real, and could most likely be used in a duel.

"Um, guys…there's more?" The young girl asked, breaking the boys out of their trance. They looked up at her, all asking the same question, "More what?" And so, began the surprises.

Tea began opening the boxes and explaining to her friends as best as she could, about her discoveries. Yugi and Yami quickly thought that Tea indeed had some sort connection to ancient Egypt, through her family's ancestors.

Tea began opening the boxes and explaining to her friends as best as she could, about her discoveries. Yugi and Yami quickly thought that Tea indeed had some sort connection to ancient Egypt, through her family's ancestors. Hear friends were amazed with her find. Books, cards, accessories, dresses, and much more were hidden inside the boxes. A loud cough from the young teen girl broke them from their trance among the items, as their eyes gazed towards their friend; who was standing of to the side, hands inside her side purse. She slowly pulled out an item and placed it in front of her. All of them gasped, wide eyed at the object held in the young girl's hands. In her hands, attached to a gold rope, held a pentagram. Similar to the millennium ring, it had a back which was attached to the star, in the middle of a large circle; with five pointers around the edges of the ring; and in the middle of the star, right dead center was…

'The Millennium symbol!' thought Yugi and Yami as they gazed at the Eye of Horus symbol on the pentagram.

"Wait, does that mean that you have a millennium now, Tea?" Joey voiced, eyes never leaving the item.

"Um, I guess so? It didn't really do anything when I grabbed it. Though I didn't really put it on…do you think I should, guys?" tea asked, unsure of what to make of it. She knew by reading that item is the ancient pentagram symbol, but she didn't know if it was one of the official millennium items, even though it looks that way at first glance. They looked among each other, not sure what would happen if she put it on, and it does end up being one of the millennium items…and something ends up happening to her.

'Hey Yami, what do you think she should do?' Yugi asked his partner through their mind link.

'I'm not sure Aibou, but I don't sense any thing wrong with it, or any dark energy. So I guess it would be ok if she tries it on. We just have to keep an eye on it, in case something does happen?' the spirit answered back, hoping that the item, if it is powerful, does no harm to their friend.

"I think you should put it on Tea and see what happens." Yugi said happily to his nervous friend. Joey and Tristen nodded their heads in agreement. Tea nodded to them smiling, and slowly raised the item, and placed it around her neck. They all sat quietly waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly, gold light started shining out of the eye, and was slowly growing stronger. In a sudden flash, the Eye of Horus was appeared on her forehead and her eyes changed, as if she was somehow cast into a deep trance. The light got so bright, that the others had to close their eyes at the brightness.

Tea opened her eyes, and saw that she floating and everything around her was white. Looking around, she started calling to her friends, trying to stay calm.

'Where in the world am I?" The confused girl thought.

"So, you are my reincarnation?" a voiced behind her asked. Tea quickly turned around and gasped. In front of her was…herself? The young teen looked at the person in front of herself, only to see an older, almost Egyptian like version of her.

'Did she say reincarnation; wait could have been one of my past ancestors or something from Egypt. That would explain why she sort of looks like me.' She lowered eyes to analyze her. She was wearing a long dress similar to what Ishizu wore at Battle City, but instead of white, the dress was as blue as the Nile River. She was also wearing many golden bracelets, the Ankh necklace, and earrings. Her hair was slightly longer than Tea's and her voice slightly deeper.

"Um, I guess I'm your reincarnation" Tea replied, answering the spirit's earlier question. "My name is Tea Gardner. What's your name?"

"You may call me, Teana." The spirit replied kindly. The two girls smiled, and shook hands. After a small chat, the light got brighter, as everything started to fade.

Back with the others

As the light from the pentagram began to fade, a small gust of wind began to blow, before everything died down completely. The others opening their eyes, adjusting them after the bright light show, to look at their friend; hoping nothing bad had occurred. When their gaze finally landed on her, they gasped at the sudden change. Although it wasn't that big, they immediately knew something was up. Tea's outfit was now a mixture of her's and Teana's clothing. Tea's shirt was now blue instead of red, her short sleeved jacket was still white, and her jeans had blue and white stripes. The pentagram was still around her neck, along the symbol on her forehead; which was slowly fading. Her arms were almost covered in bracelets; some of them had ancient hieroglyphics on them. When her eyes opened, they were a darker shade of blue and covered her enter eye. After a few seconds, they returned to normal and slowly closed, as the young teen slowly collapsed to floor.

Half an hour later, blue eyes open's to find three boys looking down at her. Yugi helped her into a sitting position, all of them asking if she was alright. She nodded to them slowly then relayed the information she found out about her reincarnation. Though the information wasn't much; she told them her name was Teana, she is Tea's her reincarnation, she was once a powerful priestess that served one of the ancient Pharaohs, she was born in the capital city Cairo, and died one night in the Nile River.

The four teens continued their discovery of the new items brought to them by the friend, but noticed something different. Instead of the hieroglyphics written on the cards, they were translated in English, making it easier for them to read. Sadly the books weren't translated into English, making it difficult for them to read.

At the Domino Airport

Ishizu Ishtar, Museum Curator lands in Domino City to meet with the others members of the Museum Counsel, to discuss the new Egyptian Exhibit the will be starting soon. She is also preparing to have her talk with Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp about his past, and hopefully convince him to hold the battle city tournament that with lure out the Rare hunters and their leader; her younger brother Marik Ishtar.

TIME SKIP TWO WEEKS

By this time, the Battle City Tournament had been announced and the duelists have prepared themselves for the upcoming battle that waits ahead. Many fighting for different reasons, all extremely talented; many for glory, others to test their skills, some for status, destiny, friendship, power, and so much more. Tea and the others visited Kaiba Land many times, in order to test out their friend's new deck. After Grandpa had returned from his trip, he was able to translate the books about Tea's spirit. But sadly, many of the pages and words have worn out through out the years, making it difficult to translate many of the spirit's past life; and apparently just like Yami, she too have lost her memories, due to her tragic death. But he was able to get new info on her. It turns out that the Millennium Pentagram was not one of the original seven Millennium items, but was actually made long after the first seven was made. Also, it was made slightly differently to the others. But he wasn't able to fully pinpoint how exactly. The others have learned to accept the new spirit just as they have with Yami. Seto meet with Ishizu, and immediately began working on the tournament. Yami and Tea have also meet with the Egyptian together and had discovered abit of Yami's past, along with the ancient battle between him and Kaiba, along with the God Cards, and the Rare Hunters. One thing that surprised them was one thing that really surprised them, was that not only was Teana was one the guardian's of the Pharaoh, but was also one of his most trusted and closets friends; which was actually no hug surprise, as Tea was one Yugi's first friends.

Tea's cards were actually registered in the cards database, as Maximillion Pegasus invented many of the recreations of them during one of his visits in Egypt. After hearing about the dark forces, Tea and Joey vowed to help Yugi defeat the darkness that quickly approaches. Tea was able to enter the tournament after she accidently played a powerful card during one of her practice duels with Joey, at one of Kaiba Land's duel arena. Kaiba was during research on more duelists; and also thinking of more ways to draw out the Rare Hunters. While checking the duels, he stopped at the one Tea and Joey was in, and saw the immense shockwave that had erupted onto the field. He remembered learning form Ishizu about an ancient priestess whose strong connection to the God's, was able to recreate Duel monster Cards that were also as powerful as the Egyptian Gods themselves. When he saw the energy, he quickly started analyzing her deck through his database, and quickly found at that she was already becoming a strong opponent in a short amount of time, due to the cards she recently obtained. Although he doesn't know how she was able to get a hold of them, he registered her in the tournaments database, and she was able to apply. He also placed down her name on the list of duelist, who invitations would be sent out. After the battle between Yugi and the mind slaved Bandit Keith, along with the roaring fire that followed after, there seems that no more danger would be fall the gang until the tournament. Sadly they were wrong…

Unfortunately it didn't take long for the Rare Hunters to find them. It seems that the one of the Salesmen selling the KaibaCorp Duel Disk Systems was actually an undercover Rare Hunter, who went after Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. Although angered by the lose of his rare card, Joey, with the help of his buddy Tristan, was able to make it to the Hospital, to see his sister Serenity, as she was about to go into surgery, to save her eyesight.

THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT

TURTLE GAME SHOP

Yugi and the Pharaoh were up in Yugi's room, going preparing to head out to the middle of town, to meet the others. Yugi was still slightly shaken up from the duel he had with Bandit Keith, especially when the puzzle and his friends were almost lost in the fire; adding to fact that there was a dark powerful force out there coming after him was enough to leave a lasting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You've really put together a strong, powerful deck Yugi; together I know we can win this." Yami said to his partner, putting the deck on the table, still in his transparent form. Yami's voice snapped the young boy out his thoughts, as he turned to him.

"Yea, but will it be enough to stop this person, we don't even know who he is." Yugi said anxiously, his nervousness showing in his voice.


End file.
